


Shooting stars- tyrus

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x14 alternate, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, i miss them, omg thirteen months, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: What if Cyrus invited TJ instead of Jonah?Inspired by 3x14
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Shooting stars- tyrus

Cyrus walked down the street from his house, there was a meteor shower tonight, and he was going to buy supplies. He wanted to invite his friends to join him, but Andi was busy with some family thing, and Buffy was off getting ready for a marathon the next day. Jonah wasn’t able to make it since he already had plans for something that night. So, his last choice was TJ.

After the costume day incident the previous week, Cyrus decided to forgive the boy. The two didn’t really talk about it, but Cyrus decided that forgiving TJ was better than holding a grudge against him just for ditching a costume. He was planning on bringing it up soon, he just couldn’t find the right time to talk to the boy.

He found TJ walking, about twenty feet, in front of him and walked faster to catch up with him. TJ had his earbuds in and he didn’t hear or see Cyrus come up to him until he was right next to him, and turned to look at the shorter boy. A little surprised to see him since he thought Cyrus was avoiding him.

Cyrus slowed his pace as he caught up to the boy. “Hey,” he says, trying to get the conversation started and relieve awkward tension between the two.

TJ notices Cyrus in his peripheral vision and pauses the music on his phone and takes his earbuds out, putting them in his pocket, “hey,” is all he says, still a little surprised that he was actually talking to him. “I thought you were mad at me?” he asks.

“Well, I was, but I decided that it would be best to forgive you, I feel it’s stupid to hold a grudge over a costume,” Cyrus explains.

TJ nods, “oh,” he responds, and the awkward quietness progresses as they walk down the sidewalk. “So,” he says slowly, trying to relieve the awkwardness, “what’s up?” he asks, seeming like he wants to forget about their previous short conversation. Maybe they’ll talk about it later.

He shrugs, “nothing,” Cyrus looks over at the taller boy, “the question is, what’s gonna be up there, tonight?” he looks up and points at the sky.

TJ thinks for a minute, then remembers what he heard a while back, there was some kind of meteor shower that was happening close to Shadyside. “Isn’t there a meteor shower or something like that?” he responds, the statement coming out more as a question since he was unsure.

Cyrus nods, “yep, you got it correct, a meteor shower. I was thinking we could camp out in my backyard and watch,” he invites. 

TJ smiles, any chance to be with Cyrus, now that he’s talking to him again. “I’m there” he says with a smile, this makes Cyrus smile to himself as well and he looks down, playing with the edge of his shirt.

The two boys part ways, Cyrus heading down the street, and TJ turned at the corner to head to his house. Cyrus couldn’t wait for tonight, it was just going to be him, his crush, and the night sky. Talk about romantic. But, they will have to talk about what happened on costume day, which may or may not add a coat of awkwardness to the event.

\-----

Cyrus was working on getting the backyard area ready for both of them, he set up his new tent and placed two beach chairs in front of the tent by a lit fire piit. The two boys decided to turn the ‘camp out’ into a sleepover since this was happening overnight and was going to run late. Even though there was still some awkward tension between them, he still wanted TJ to be comfortable.

He was just finishing up once the doorbell rang from inside, with a smile, he walked inside and to the door. Standing in front of it, he smoothed his shirt, suddenly feeling nervous and a little self-consious. Cyrus was reminding himself to breathe as he opened the door to reveal TJ standing there with his bag, smiling at him.

“Hi!” Cyrus greets and gestures for him to come in.

TJ smiles at him, “hey,” and follows him. “Where do you want me to put my bag?” he asks and stands in the family room.

Cyrus turns around, “uh, I believe we’re just going to sleep outside in my tent, so you can bring them out with you,”

“Ok, cool,” he nods and continues to follow Cyrus to the backyard. After unzipping the tent, the two boys settle into the tent, and TJ gets his things out. The tent had two cots placed against the wall and a table on the opposite side.

“I was thinking, since we don’t know when this things going to happen, we could hang out here and wait,” Cyrus says,

“Alright, I believe it is happening around nine thirty-ish if I remember correctly,” TJ responds. “I found it online,” he adds. 

Cyrus knows about TJ’s love for space and the galaxy. Sometimes, TJ would talk about something that has to do with space to Cyrus, and Cyrus would pretend to listen. He found it cute that he could go on forever about a topic that he was so passionate about. Cyrus enjoyed space as well, but not as much as TJ did, he just loved listening to him talk about it.

“That’s ten minutes,” Cyrus says, checking his watch.

Cyrus nods, and the two sit down on a cot next to each other, the awkwardness returning. He sighs and adjusts himself to face TJ, I’m just going to do it, he says to himself. 

“So,” is all he managed to get out.

TJ looks over at him, “yeah?”

“I think we need to kind of talk about last week,” he says.

“Ok,”

Cyrus starts to explain how he felt about him ditching the costume for Kira’s and continues to ask him why he did it, to which TJ responds that Kira threatened him, for a reason that he didn’t tell Cyrus. He proceeds to tell him that he didn’t want to do the costume with her and that he really wanted to do the costume with Cyrus. But, he panicked.

After listening to his whole apology and speech, Cyrus nods, “I got that you didn’t want to do it, based on the way you looked betrayed, but that still doesn’t excuse that you betrayed me, TJ, I forgive you, don’t worry, but I was hurt.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry Cyrus, I promise I will never betray you, or your trust, again.” he holds out his hand with a smile, that called for a truce and forgiveness.

Cyrus smiled back and took his hand, his heart racing a little, he was holding hands with his crush. Even though it was most likely a friendly gesture. Cyrus checked his watch, 9:29.

“Hey, want to see if the meteor shower is happening, it’s 9:30,”

“Yeah,” TJ nods and the two boys head outside of the tent. Both boys look up at the sky in amazement, a shooting star, meteor, was streaking across the starry night sky.

They stood their and were continuing to look at the sky, “wow,” Cyrus anad TJ said at the same time. “It’s amazing,” Cyrus adds, and TJ nods in agreement, both boys moving over to the chairs, but not sitting down. Cyrus catching TJ looking over at him every so often.

TJ looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath, “h-hey Cyrus,” he says nervously. 

He looks over at TJ, who was still looking at the ground, he seemed nervous about something and was running a hand through his hair but never looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

With a sigh, TJ looks up at the sky, where another meteor streaked across the sky and behind the trees. “I-I want to say something, something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, I’ve just been too nervous.” he continues. He’s just going to do it, this seems like the perfect time, a lit fire pit in front of them, and a sky full of stars and meteors hitting the atmosphere.

Cyrus doesn’t say anything, but looks at the blond patiently, with his heart beating fast, could he be- no, this can’t be happening. He was calmly freaking out.

TJ turns to directly face Cyrus, “Cyrus, I like you,” he says, his voice shaking a little. “I’ve wanted to tell you since the day I found you at the swings after the gun.”

Cyrus is in shock, he doesn’t know what to say, his brain is still processing what just happened. His crush, likes him back, this can’t be real. Is he dreaming? Cyrus opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

TJ turns away, slightly embarrassed. “Y-you know, forget I said anything, I shouldn’t have said that, you probably don’t like-”

“TJ,” Cyrus cuts him off and walks closer to him, “I- I don’t know how to respond to this, I mean, I was not expecting you to like me,” he looks up at the taller boy and suddenly gains confidence. ‘But maybe this will say something to you,” he says before leaning in and putting his hands on his shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss.

TJ is surprised for a second, but melts into it, and brings his hands to Cyrus’s waist, pulling him closer. The two of them embracing each other passionately, forgetting the world, just the two of them, under the night sky.

Cyrus couldn’t believe what was happening, he was kissing his crush, eventuallly they pulled away, resting their foreheads together, Cyrus didn’t want it to end, neither did TJ, but they were still there. The two boys were smiling at each other, their eyes still closed.

“So, I take you like me too?” TJ asks in a quiet voice.

‘What do you think,” Cyrus chuckles, “why else would I kiss you for?” TJ shrugs and smilies, before bringing him back in for another one, this time a little longer and filled with more passion and meaning than the previous one.

After finally pullilng away, the two boys sit down together on one of the chairs, Cyrus sitting on TJ’s lap, both of them cuddling and looking up at the sky, where the meteor shower was still happening. Finally, the show was over with, and the two boys headed back into the tent and talked a little.

Both boys were still smiling at each other from their shared kiss from earlier, still filled with adrenaline from it. It was exciting for the two of them. For Cyrus, this felt right, his first real first kiss. For TJ, this was a new experience, he’s never felt anything like this before, and he loved the feeling.

"So, I guess we have to talk about this,” Cyrus says.

“Yeah,”

Cyrus takes a breath and smiles up at the other boy, “TJ, will you be my boyfriend?” he asks, trying to sound calm, which was hard to do because he was still so happy about what happened.

TJ scoots closer to the smaller boy, “yes, that sounds good to me,” he says and puts an arm around Cyrus and pulls him in for another kiss. This night was perfect to both TJ and Cyrus, both boys forgot about the incident of last week and forgot about Kira. Only caring about each other, it was just them, their world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ugh, tyrus is gonna be the death of me. Writing the last paragraphs made me smile so hard
> 
> I can’t believe it’s been 13 months


End file.
